


Expresso 94

by Maahlita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maahlita/pseuds/Maahlita
Summary: Decidido a afundar as mágoas em bebida após ser traído, Chanyeol acaba no Expresso 94 e é servido pelo barista mais bonito que já viu na vida, recebendo além dos belos drinks, flertes que o atingiram em cheio.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	Expresso 94

Chanyeol estava parecendo uma criança perdida no centro da cidade. Nove da noite de uma quarta feira e havia decidido ir até ali a encher a cara. Pessoalmente, não era uma pessoa próxima a bebidas, comemorações grandes e multidões, mas depois de encontrar seu noivo, Oh Sehun, trepando com outro homem na sua cama, se sentiu destruído. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar a cena dos dois completamente bagunçados nos lençóis da cama trocando carícias e risadinhas, talvez rindo dele por ser tão otário.  
Já fazia uma semana e não tinha dormido bem sequer uma vez de tanta inquietude. Não estava conseguindo esquecer o homem que quebrou seu coração sem qualquer delicadeza, foi o fim da linha para si. Exatamente por ser sempre tão metódico e levar a vida em rédeas curtas, Chanyeol o expulsou de casa sem qualquer pretensão de ouvir as desculpinhas que, supostamente, explicariam o motivo da traição. Pff.  
Apesar de ser um dia de semana, notou como a região estava surpreendentemente badalada. Não frequentava muito os bares e clubes noturnos, então quando estacionou perto do meio fio não tinha certeza ainda sobre o seu paradeiro final. Não queria nenhum lugar muito cheio, até porque beijar outra boca naquela noite não era um plano, mas um lugar vazio demais o deixaria suscetível para notarem sua decadência.  
Do outro lado da avenida, o nome Expresso 94 chamou sua atenção pelas letras garrafais, tanto quanto a coloração amarela e neon usada para atrair clientes. Achou o nome admirável, então não pensou muito antes de olhar para os lados e atravessar a rua  
Ao adentrar o ambiente, reparou bem na decoração predominantemente dourada, como ouro velho, mesclado com aquele tipo de rosa seco e marrom. Havia certo fluxo de pessoas ali, mas ainda assim era possível se movimentar e escolher um lugar. O bar, local mais vazio, foi sua escolha. Não queria ocupar uma mesa que quatro pessoas poderiam desfrutar, já que preferia ficar sozinho, por isso o banquinho mais alto no bar parecia-lhe muito mais agradável.  
Despejou o próprio peso com tudo no assento, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão e escondendo o rosto com as mãos em seguida. Tentava se convencer de que aquele traste não o merecia, mas era incomodado por outros questionamentos, como a dúvida se Sehun permaneceu com o amante mesmo após o flagra, e se estava satisfeito com isso. Além disso, sofria em lidar com o término não anunciado e com a expulsão de Sehun — com quem ele ainda não voltara a falar, e nem pretendia. Não ligaria se ele fosse morar em um motel ou uma pensão, até mesmo na casa do amante, a única coisa para qual estava determinado naquele momento era expulsá-lo do seu coração.  
— Qual vai ser hoje? — Não reparou quando um dos baristas se aproximou, batucando com a ponta dos dedos duas vezes no mármore para chamar sua atenção.  
— Qualquer coisa. — Sem resposta, apenas ouvindo o fungar do funcionário, Chanyeol reparou que precisava dizer um pedido ou não teria acordo. — Sei lá, pinga.  
Achou um desrespeito a risadinha direcionada para si, tanto que suspendeu o olhar, caçando o rosto alheio. O barista tinha um sorrisinho ladino nos lábios, o rosto baixo voltado para as mangas que dobrava cuidadosamente até os cotovelos, a blusa estava meio amassada, aparentando já estar no serviço há algum tempo. Era loiro, com cabelos brilhantes que reluziam mesmo na baixa luz do ambiente, tão liso que se movia a cada mínimo movimento do homem. Chanyeol também reparou no nariz meio redondo e na estatura mediana que ele tinha. Era observador por demais, mas até que se orgulhava disso.  
— Noite difícil? — Os olhos puxados com pequenas bolsas charmosas na parte de baixo encararam Chanyeol. Era um olhar relaxado com um tanto de desdém que, em outros momentos, incomodariam-no, mas sinceramente, agora não tinha cabeça nem disposição para se importar com isso. Estava meio que na miséria mesmo, não iria julgar o barista por achar sua decadência engraçada.  
— Sim. Eu não conheço muito de bebida, só quero alguma coisa forte, não precisa ser pinga.  
— Eu percebi. — A taça que o homem, de nome ainda desconhecido, passou a enxugar, em poucos segundos foi posta na frente de Chanyeol, atraindo sua atenção. — Vou tentar algo novo, espero que funcione para você.  
Atento aos movimentos do loiro, Chanyeol acompanhou a garrafa barata e pequena de cachaça que ele pegou, pondo no balcão, perto de si.  
— É alérgico a alguma coisa? — o bartender perguntou. Abrindo mais os olhos, Park negou com a cabeça, curioso. Conseguiu, inclusive, ver no crachá de metal as letras que escreviam Baekhyun. — Beleza, espero que goste de coco.  
Boas notícias, ele adorava.  
O preparo da bebida até que foi rápido, e foi interessante assistir as habilidades do homem na sua frente, distraindo-o um pouco. Baekhyun encheu a taça com muito gelo, em seguida, despejou todo o pó de suco pronto da garrafa de cachaça, chacoalhando até que dissolvesse. Meio limão foi espremido sobre o gelo antes que a bebida com o pózinho fosse despejada aos montes na taça. Uma rodela de limão foi o adereço, junto com o misturador de acrílico com uma palmeira na ponta.  
— Aqui está. — Baekhyun, aparentemente satisfeito com o resultado, empurrou a taça na direção do outro.  
— Disse que tinha coco. — Chanyeol interviu.  
— E tem. Gelo de coco.  
Encarou a bonita bebida, tomando coragem para beber um gole. Estava meio desgostoso, esperava que aquela cachaça fosse forte o bastante para tirar da cabeça a imagem de noivo em cima de outro homem. Estava bebendo para esquecer, e, ao mesmo tempo, morrendo de medo de lembrar.  
— Experimenta.  
O pequeno incentivo bastou para Chanyeol pegar o copo, dando um gole tão longo que o líquido se reduziu à metade. O gosto marcante de coco, limão e baunilha — talvez do pó de suco — dançou na sua língua. Em compensação, o álcool fortíssimo parecia derreter sua garganta. Definitivamente não era resistente a bebidas. Ao menos sabia que o efeito ia bater logo. Sua cara de amargurado ficou ainda mais visível depois da careta do primeiro gole.  
Novamente, a risadinha de Baekhyun não passou despercebida.  
— Está tão óbvio assim que é um péssimo dia? — Chanyeol perguntou.  
Maneando com a cabeça, Baekhyun acabou concordando, dividido entre dar atenção para Chanyeol e enxugar alguns copos pequenos, enfileirando-os lado a lado. Hipnotizado com os movimentos, prendeu o olhar ali.  
— Eu meio que tenho experiência trabalhando aqui há tanto tempo. Posso perguntar o que rolou?  
— Por que não? — Quem sabe assim a sua choradeira de pitangas fosse justificada. Já estava chutando o balde, podia muito bem dividir seu romance ordinário com um desconhecido nem tão desconhecido assim. Sabia que o loiro se chamava Baekhyun e fazia drinks como ninguém — essa afirmativa também se dava por nunca ter visto ninguém preparar bebidas de perto, de fato.  
— Ela te largou?  
Chanyeol negou, murmurando o famoso “ãn ãn”. Estava brincando de contar os copinhos de trás para frente, soltando o ar exausto, do trabalho do dia e da situação recente. Terminou a taça com mais dois ou três goles rápidos, empurrando-a na direção do barista. Um pedido silencioso para outra rodada, de qualquer outra coisa.  
— Uh… Deixa eu ver, chifre? — Baekhyun chutou. Na mosca.  
— Dos grandes.  
Baekhyun pegou a taça e deixou-a na pia do outro lado, trazendo para perto agora um copo mais baixinho, redondo, e com detalhes bonitos que lembravam a Chanyeol um cristal lapidado. Enquanto o barman enchia a coqueteleira, reparou na música que aos poucos foi aumentando. A batida era animada, mesmo que a letra fosse uma total tragédia. Sensível demais, Park bateu com a testa no balcão, choramingando de tristeza — e também de dor. Pior não ficava.  
— Casado?  
— Noivo. Ex. — Soprou o ar com força, vendo o copo com líquido branco e uma cereja em cima da pequena espuminha assim que levantou a cabeça. Achou fofo. — Descobri semana passada… na minha cama, acredita?  
— Essa doeu.  
— Ugh! — Bufou irritado, agarrando o copo e tomando um gole. Quando sentiu o sabor amargo e doce, estalou a língua, olhando para o homem. — O que é isso?  
— Não vou te passar minhas receitas secretas. — O tom óbvio irritou um pouco ao outro. Inclinando a cabeça com um olhar selvagem, conseguiu arrancar uma risada baixa do funcionário, que se inclinou no balcão, mantendo uma distância respeitável do cliente. — Bourbon. Xarope de açúcar e de gengibre, clara de ovo, limão e Bitter de laranja.  
— Colocou clara de ovo aqui dentro?  
— Um gostinho extra.  
Colocou a língua para fora, olhando para os cantos antes de beber mais um pouco. Sentia sua cabeça pesada. Não acreditava que já fosse a bebida batendo, aquelas bebidas eram tão fortes assim? Ergueu a cabeça para encarar as orbes de Baekhyun analisando-o. Reparou em como era bonito, nada muito excepcional, mas ele tinha traços que fugiam dos rostos padrões entre as ruas, feições que provavelmente não esqueceria caso não estivesse conversando com ele mais para lá do que para cá. Ainda assim, percebeu que o olhar carregava uma ponta de curiosidade.  
Estava bebendo todas mesmo, que mal teria desabafar com um desconhecido?  
— Ele tava na minha cama com outro cara. — Esperava não chocar o outro com a revelação. Era cansativo ver a reação das pessoas sempre que anunciava ter um relacionamento com um homem porque, segundo as más línguas, ele não aparentava ser gay. — Tava tão bom que ele deve até ter esquecido que eu ia chegar em casa. Não consigo tirar a imagem da minha cabeça, acho que fiquei traumatizado, preferia pegar meus pais no flagra do que isso. Ok, as coisas não estavam indo bem, mas né... Escroto. — resmungou, completamente arrasado. Fungou o nariz, tão vermelho quanto as bochechas , puxando fôlego para encarar mais da bebida inovadora.  
— Bem, azar o dele. — Numa mínima aproximação que não conseguiu conter, Baekhyun cruzou os braços, apoiando-os no balcão e erguendo a sobrancelha de forma sugestiva. — Não é todo mundo que consegue manter um cara como você. Ao menos ao meu ver.  
Aquilo era um flerte? Ugh, Chanyeol não sabia como lidar com aquilo, não saberia retribuir mesmo que quisesse, o que não era exatamente o caso. Tinha total consciência de que, caso o ex-noivo não tivesse corrido tanto atrás dele, continuaria solteiro até hoje. Chanyeol era uma daquelas pessoas extremamente esclarecidas, mas que nunca na vida davam o primeiro passo. Não era que se achasse bom demais, longe disso, só que do mesmo jeito que ele podia tomar a iniciativa, as outras pessoas também podiam, então esperaria por elas. Há quem o chame de acomodado, mas na verdade ele está até bem assim.  
— Obrigado por tentar aumentar minha autoestima, mas eu acho que não estou na vibe para isso hoje.  
Mesmo após a fala, Chanyeol reparava no sorriso ardiloso de Baekhyun. Aquela expressão travessa era sexy e encantadora como nenhuma outra. Ao mesmo tempo que parecia tirar sarro dele, demonstrava certa cautela com as palavras e ações.  
— Sabe, qual o seu nome?  
— Chanyeol.  
— Então, Chanyeol. Não pode escolher como se sente, mas pode escolher o que fazer a respeito. — Os olhos brilhantes fizeram Chanyeol recuar. Eram compenetrantes demais, não sabia se queria cair naquele encanto porque, caso o fizesse, talvez se perdesse no caminho de volta.  
Era uma frase e tanto, sentiu-se tocado. Desnorteado como ficou, a primeira escolha que fez a respeito de como se sentia foi procurar álcool para apagar a dor.  
— É bem bonito o que disse.  
— É, né? Mas não é meu, não. Foi Shakespeare que disse, eu peguei emprestado. — Novamente o sorriso voltou à tona, agora exibindo a fileira de dentes branquinhos enquanto ficava em pé, se afastando do balcão.  
Os dedos longos e finos batucaram algumas vezes na mesa enquanto ambos trocavam olhares. Chanyeol mal conseguia reagir, envolvido demais na conversa que estava tendo.  
— Se as coisas estavam ruins, era pra terminar mesmo. — Quando Baekhyun se virou, Park observou suas costas. Eram ainda mais largas que a de Sehun, mesmo que a diferença de altura fosse perceptível. Questionou-se se eram tão bonitas quanto o dono delas.  
Talvez fosse mesmo o álcool, mas viu-se encantado até mesmo pela maneira que os cabelos loiros cobriam os olhos de Baekhyun no momento em que inclinava a cabeça para encher algum copo. A pele dourada reluzia ainda mais, e Chanyeol achou bonito.  
Os copinhos pequenos eram o foco do barista, que encheu três rapidamente, e os empurrou com a mão para a frente de si. — Por conta da casa, bonitinho. É Gim.  
— Está tentando me embebedar? — Chanyeol questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.  
Um sorriso leve surgiu no seu rosto, divertindo-se com a situação. No momento, estava apenas interessado em ouvir mais palavras do barman e assistir sua boca pecaminosa se movendo, imaginando o quão delicioso seria envolvê-la em um beijo.  
— Meus planos podem ser sujos, mas não precisaria que estivesse bêbado para isso, Chanyeol. — Aquele discurso informal foi realmente uma coisa.  
— Por acaso tá flertando comigo?  
— Saberia se estivesse flertando.  
— Ah, é?  
— Sim. Você perceberia enquanto eu estivesse te levando para minha casa. — rebateu.  
Chanyeol estalou a língua, admirado. No fundo quis ter a oportunidade de logo mais reconhecer se era um flerte ou não.  
Agarrou a primeira dose de Gim, mesmo com um pouco da bebida anterior ainda sobrando no copo. Virou o líquido transparente na boca, engolindo rápido, como se tirasse um band-aid.  
— É um bom ponto. — Não quis ficar sem dizer nada, o que arrancou um sorriso tão bonito do barman, o que apenas o deixou com uma aura ainda mais galanteador. Devia estar vendo Chanyeol como um palhaço, galanteadora. O quão patético podia estar?  
A segunda dose da bebida ardeu menos que a segunda, e ele manteve os olhos fixos em Baekhyun, que se afastou para preparar uma bebida para outro cliente mais distante. Ele parecia gostar de homens, foi o que constatou enquanto acreditava realmente ser cantado, e isso certamente o atraiu. A forma como tratou o assunto de ser noivo de Sehun com naturalidade foi tamanha que lhe deu brecha para falar mais livremente. Nem sabia se o rapaz queria mesmo ouvir seus lamentos, mas estava confortável despejando-os sobre o ouvido alheio.  
Tentava adivinhar a idade dele agora. Pela forma relaxada de falar e a aparência… 26? Talvez menos. Ficou curioso. Gostava de namorar com caras da sua idade, os nascidos em 92, porque poupava todo o discurso formal desde o início. Certo que Sehun era de 94, mas se pudesse escolher....  
Assim que Baekhyun pareceu desocupar, estendeu a mão, chamando-o sutilmente. Antes que o loiro se aproximasse, virou a terceira e última dose de Gim. Bateu o pequeno copo contra o balcão, gerando barulho o bastante para que o barista abrisse mais os olhos, o sorriso astucioso que já estava começando a se acostumar.  
— Quando você nasceu?  
— Uau, já estamos na parte de informações pessoais? — o bartender provocou. Chanyeol revirou os olhos, fitando-o até obter uma resposta. Era insistente. — Maio de 1992. E você?  
— Novembro… 92 também. — Era, de certo, uma coincidência.  
— Sou mais velho. — Constatou. — Vou deixar você me chamar de hyung porque fui com a sua cara, tá bom?  
— Tsc… — Um bico passou a adornar seus lábios quando olhou para o lado, insatisfeito com a fala dele. Não pôde, portanto, perceber o olhar diferente que ganhou de Baekhyun, que achou-o adorável.  
— Vai querer mais alguma bebida?  
— Não tenho certeza… — Soluçou, vermelho de bêbado.  
— Eu espero que você tenha vindo de táxi, porque pra dirigir nesse estado… Acho que mal vai conseguir olhar os retrovisores direito.  
— Vim de carro. — Cortou. — Sozinho. — Para completar. — Vou pegar um táxi, eu acho. Ou chamar alguém pra vir me buscar.  
— Fechamos às onze nos dias de semana, devia se apressar.  
O tempo havia passado rápido assim? Chegou do trabalho pouco mais das 8 da noite, e já iria dar 11? Woah… tinha certeza que a contagem de tempo nesses ambientes realmente eram diferentes do mundo lá fora.  
— Que horas são?  
— 10 e… — Baekhyun ergueu o rosto para acima da cabeça de Chanyeol, apertando os olhos para visualizar o que Park descobriu ser um relógio mais ao longe quando olhou para trás. — 40. Algo assim.  
— Entendi.  
Soluçou novamente, esfregando as mãos no rosto em procura de alguma lucidez e disposição que o fizessem levantar do banco e procurar um meio de ir para casa — mesmo não querendo.  
Os olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos, marejados pelas lágrimas que evitava deixar escorrer. Não queria ir para casa. Foi a primeira vez que Baekhyun o tocou, naquele momento. A mão nada pesada em seu braço, como se o chamasse.  
— Tá afim de uma carona? — perguntou.  
Nunca se prestaria a esse papel em outro momento, mas totalmente vulnerável, fez um biquinho dengoso que chamou a atenção de Baekhyun — este que tentou conter uma risadinha, gesto que não fugiu dos olhos do Park. — Posso sair 20 minutos mais cedo.  
— Você não vai me molestar, né?  
— Parece ser mais forte que eu, não tenho nem tamanho nem vontade pra isso. Posso levar caras pra cama de um jeito mais divertido. Fica tranquilo, Chanyeol. — Ele então se dirigiu para alguém do outro lado do bar. — Zitao, pode fechar a conta pra ele aqui, por favor?  
Chanyeol sentiu falta do calor humano quando Baekhyun tirou a mão do seu braço, observando o sorriso de canto e escutando o pedido de um minuto enquanto se dirigia para os fundos, provavelmente indo trocar de roupa. Nesse meio tempo, resolveu pagar a conta. Um homem alto de traços chineses se aproximou com um sorriso cansado, perceptível pelas olheiras abaixo dos olhos. Ele estava com a maquininha, e foi bem ágil em manusear o cartão e entregar a segunda via do pagamento ao Park.  
Terminou o restinho da bebida amarga — já quente e horrível — , decidindo encerrar seus trabalhos de bebedeira por ali. Sabia que sua dor de cabeça amanhã seria de matar, mas não estava mais afim de aumentar o nível de sofrimento da manhã seguinte. Talvez pedisse a Baekhyun para passar na farmácia e comprar um remédio de dor de cabeça, só por precaução. Sequer sabia aonde acordaria, mas estava considerando implorar ao barista que o deixasse entrar em sua casa ou dirigisse até um hotel baratinho que pudesse bancar com o dinheiro que tinha na carteira.  
Baekhyun apareceu não muito tempo depois, envolto em um casaco xadrez em tons escuros por cima da blusa preta. Não parecia ser muito quente, mas deixavam-no ainda mais bonito e despojado — Chanyeol continuava concordando que ele ficava bastante sensual com o uniforme de barista exibindo os braços bonitos.  
— Vamos?  
Concordou ao sorrisinho dele, levantando-o com cuidado. Tudo que menos queria era tropeçar nos próprios pés e cair na frente do barista bonitão. Iria ficar enjoado com a queda e vomitar, tinha certeza, então seria um desastre atrás do outro. Mais uns, para finalizar a noite. Portanto, apoiou a mão no ombro de Baekhyun, que aparentemente não estava esperando, já que ele pareceu assustado com o peso. Ainda assim, abriu um sorriso quando Chanyeol pôs-se em pé ao seu lado.  
— Beleza… — E então Chanyeol soluçou.  
Saíram do Expresso 94 em passos lentos, não estavam com pressa. Chanyeol estava alterado de forma considerável, um tanto fora de si, mas ainda são o bastante para tremer na base quando virou o quarteirão ao lado de Baekhyun, seguindo o caminho que o menor indicou ser o trajeto até seu carro. Ficou mesmo com medo do tal barista ter má índole e não ser tão legal quanto estava imaginando.  
Felizmente, tudo estava correndo bem. Baekhyun até fez a gentileza de abrir a porta do carona para o outro antes de sentar no banco do motorista. Ainda recebeu o bônus de ter mais uma vez o homem próximo a si, tentando colocar o cinto de segurança no seu corpo.  
— Você tá meio surdo, né? — A voz rouquinha de perto era ainda mais gostosa de escutar. O ar quente que saiu da boca de Baekhyun atingiu o pescoço de Chanyeol quando o loiro se esticou para pegar o cinto, pondo-o com cuidado na trava, sem desgrudar de si.  
— ...Foi mal. — Park murmurou envergonhado, arrancando um sorriso de Baekhyun. Chanyeol constatou que ele era bastante sorridente, daquelas personalidades mais brilhantes que não se acha por aí todo dia.  
— Eu posso estar errado, mas sabe… — O tom arrastado que usava para falar estava enlouquecendo-o. — Tirando esse cheiro de bebida, você até é bem cheiroso, Chanyeol.  
Aquilo o deixou desconcertado. Não costumava ser tímido, mas precisava admitir que Baekhyun estava deixando-o sem jeito. Quando o mais velho inclinou a cabeça, Chanyeol pode reparar novamente nos fios lisos, aparentemente tão macios que subitamente questionou a si mesmo se seria bom fazê-lo um cafuné. Baekhyun era do tipo que gostava de dengo quando a dois? Queria descobrir.  
Descobriu que o barista tinha ainda mais charmes ocultos, e um deles era ficar extremamente encantador enquanto dirigia. A fisionomia relaxada em contraste aos olhos atentos que dividiam a atenção entre os retrovisores era atraente. As mãos com aparência delicada estavam muito firmes no volante, controlando toda a movimentação com destreza, e Chanyeol se viu achando apenas incrível um cara dirigir daquele jeito  
Todo o caminho foi bastante tranquilo. Mesmo assim, Chanyeol ficou meio enjoado por causa do balanço costumeiro do carro, ainda que não tivessem ficado dentro do automóvel por muito tempo. A casa de Baekhyun não era longe, e foi em poucos minutos que percebeu estar entrando em um prédio de poucos andares no subúrbio próximo ao centro. Não sabia se o silêncio do bairro indicava perigo, tranquilidade, ou se era só o horário, mas achou uma gracinha aquela região. Era simples, mas vistosa. Combinava com o barman.  
Apoiando-se nos ombros de Baekhyun, subiram juntos quatro lances de escada que acabaram com o fôlego de um Chanyeol sedentário. Podia colocar os bofes para fora ali mesmo, no tapete de entrada do loiro. Baekhyun foi bem ágil em destrancar a porta, tirando os sapatos do lado de fora e deixando que Chanyeol se apoiasse contra si para fazer o mesmo. Com a cabeça baixa, a única coisa que pode sentir com o couro cabeludo foi o rosto do novo conhecido. Segurava nos braços de Baekhyun, que tentava se manter firme com o peso depositado. Chanyeol ainda conseguiu escutar mais uma das risadinhas quase familiares.  
Acabou sendo levado até o sofá preto na sala elegante. Despencou sobre o estofado, abrindo um sorriso bobão ao se deparar com Baekhyun de pé à sua frente, encantador enquanto tirava o casaco xadrez e o dobrava no meio, largando na mesinha de centro. Espojado no móvel, Chanyeol mantinhas as pernas abertas, o peitoral ainda ritmado pelo exercícios de última hora. Tentou se livrar do casaco que ainda usava, restando agora apenas a camisa social do trabalho.  
— Você tem namorada?  
A pergunta embolada saiu dos seus lábios, alto o bastante para que Baekhyun escutasse e abaixasse os olhos em sua direção.  
— Não. — O sorriso de canto dele irritou Chanyeol, que fez um bico.  
— Namorado?  
— Também não.  
— Então você não tem ninguém?  
— Que eu saiba, não. — Desviando das suas pernas longas esticadas, Baekhyun sentou no sofá, ficando tão confortável quanto Park. — Não estaria aqui se eu tivesse alguém, se quer saber.  
Chanyeol virou a cabeça para o lado. Encostando-a no sofá apenas para ver que Baekhyun também fazia o mesmo, encarando-o de perto, lhe comendo com os olhos. Os lábios caídos do loiro estavam umedecidos, tão rosados que Chanyeol precisou direcionar algum tempo para encarar, piscando lentamente os olhos enquanto continha o desejo de morder a pele farta.  
— Posso dormir aqui?  
Foi um sussurro, tão baixo e íntimo, que teve a sensação de conhecer o homem há anos.  
— Achei que já tinha deixado claro quando te trouxe pra cá. — Em resposta, o mesmo tom. Chanyeol sorriu de orelha a orelha. Deslizou o olhar pelo resto do corpo de Baekhyun uma vez que, com mais luz e tão perto, podia observar outros traços que lhe chamaram atenção. Seu quadril largo era bem marcado na calça preta, as coxas salientes e com aparência macia, o volume próximo ao zíper e o tronco um tanto esguio marcado pela blusa de tecido fino. Era um contraste completo se comparado a Sehun, e isso atiçou completamente Chanyeol.  
Estava doido para montar em Baekhyun e agarrá-lo num beijo de tirar o fôlego como há muito tempo não fazia. Com esse pensamento, teve a certeza que as bebidas haviam sido fortes demais para aguentar.  
— Obrigado... — Agradeceu por um murmúrio, abaixando o rosto até que enfiasse a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço alheio, esfregando gentilmente o nariz na pele que exalava óleo corporal de qualidade e coco. Ugh! Queria tanto pular em cima dele, queria aproveitar a noite tanto quanto o ex-noivo!  
Foi rápido que Chanyeol espalmou as mãos nos ombros de Baekhyun, pegando-o desprevenido pela ação espalhafatosa. Apoiou-se por tempo o bastante para levantar o quadril, deslizando até parar no colo do loiro, descendo a bunda sobre as coxas tão macias quanto imaginou. Encontrou os olhos com os do barista desavisado. Baekhyun podia não estar esperando por isso, mas aquilo no bar com certeza haviam sido flertes, e tinha a certeza de que não iria recusá-lo.  
Teve certeza quando sentiu as mãos grandes na cintura. Com um ou dois puxões, o loiro conseguiu tirar a blusa social de dentro da calça, acessando o caminho até a pele escondida de Chanyeol. A ponta dos dedos brincavam de ameaçar descer para o quadril, deslizando a palma na cintura marcada. O olhar penetrante de Baekhyun lhe deixou sem ação por alguns instantes. Achou que estava dando o primeiro passo tão rápido que deixaria o barista sem reação, mas os toques íntimos foram uma resposta mais rápida do que esperava. Ele era bom. Parecia muito relaxado com aquilo, podia ser mesmo que estivesse gostando.  
— O que é isso? — Foi cuidadoso ao perguntar. Baekhyun umedeceu novamente os lábios, demorando no gesto que tanto provocava Chanyeol.  
Não soube responder com palavras, mas aquela era a imensa vontade que surgiu de se atracar com o loiro até sentir a língua adormecer. Queria tanto.  
— Por favor…  
Notou no olhar de Baekhyun que suas ações estavam o surpreendendo. As sobrancelhas escuras permaneciam arqueadas em curiosidade. De qualquer forma, ele sequer fez menções a se afastar, pelo contrário. Chanyeol sentiu sua espinha arrepiar quando os toques sutis do barista passaram a ser apertos, tão certeiros e deleitosos que não conteve um suspiro. Era tão sensível, e Baekhyun pareceu notar aquilo, já que o puxou ainda mais para perto.  
Os abdomes, agora encostados, trocavam calor mesmo com dois tecidos finos entre as peles. Chanyeol pendeu a cabeça até que encostasse a testa na de Baekhyun. A respiração nasal dele fazia cócegas em seu queixo, próximo assim o cheiro que o homem exalava pareceu ainda mais inebriante. Deslizou as mãos até o peitoral alheio, sentindo a pele firme no primeiro instante. Estava se apoiando ali sem qualquer desejo de afastamento. Um sorrisinho vitorioso adornou seus lábios quando Baekhyun se movimentou, inclinando o rosto e esfregando a pontinha no nariz na sua bochecha. Fechou os olhos no mesmo instante, esperando por um beijo.  
— O que eu faço se acordar melhor amanhã e decidir me bater por isso? — A voz baixinha no pé do ouvido causou arrepios, atingindo até mesmo seu baixo ventre, contraindo-o.  
— Não vou te bater. — Garantiu.  
— Espero que não.  
— Por favor. — Em súplica, apertou mais os olhos pela agonia.  
Não conseguiu ver o sorriso triunfante do barista antes dele juntar novamente as testas e colar os lábios nos seus. Sua pele estava ardendo em desejo, tinha certeza. Sentia-se quente. O beijo molhado iniciou-se tão lento, parecia que Baekhyun temia assustá-lo se fosse com sede ao pote. O que não achou ruim, mas não reclamou quando, pouco a pouco, os lábios se entreabriam, aumentando o ritmo e a velocidade daquele beijo.  
Chanyeol agarrou o tecido da blusa fina, trazendo Baekhyun ainda mais perto, se era possível. Encheu o corpo de empolgação quando as mãos grandes ficaram espalmadas em suas costas, um abraço baixo que prendia-o ali. Se sentiu desejado e adorou a impressão que teve. A língua do loiro invadiu a sua boca de uma forma pecaminosa, tão quente e doce, mas ainda muito sutil. Mordia e soprava ao mesmo tempo, enlouquecendo um despreparado Chanyeol. Envolvido por ele, conteve os suspiros que saíam pela boca nos poucos segundos em que se separaram para respirar. Park abriu as três primeiras casas da camisa de botões quando notou estar quente demais para suportar.  
Era claro que estavam sendo barulhentos, Chanyeol não se preocupou em tentar ser discreto enquanto abraçava a língua de Baekhyun. Quando abriu de relance os olhos mal conteve o gemido que subiu pela garganta ao notar o sorriso satisfeito do barista — ainda melhor do que só senti-lo. O rosto tão bonito permanecia perto, avançando para frente verdadeiramente faminto. Quis desmaiar. Acreditou estar bonito, assim como atraente e incrível o bastante para merecer aquele tipo de tratamento todos os dias. Precisava lembrar de agradecer por isso na manhã seguinte.  
Pouco tempo depois, os lábios suaves começaram a deslizar para longe da sua boca, beijando o queixo, a bochecha e o maxilar com preguiça, arrastando-se sobre a pele e causando pequenos estalos molhados a cada selar deixado na pele bronzeada. Chanyeol jogou o corpo para frente, abraçando o pescoço de Baekhyun para facilitar a trilha de beijos que recebia. O loiro passeou até a clavícula exposta, o nariz aspirando o cheiro que emanava da região. Ele não estava sendo agressivo mesmo ao fincar os dentes, deixando o registro de que havia explorado um pouco do homem. Chanyeol mal via a hora de encarar as pequenas marquinhas no dia seguinte. Quando a respiração do barista atingiu seu pescoço, trazendo um pouco de calor, ondulou subitamente o abdome, absorto no próprio deleite.  
As suas mãos, até então paradas, subiram até alcançar a nuca loira, sentindo os fios curtos antes de pressionar mais a cabeça contra a região erógena que era estimulada. Queria tanto de Baekhyun, se apenas os beijos estavam bagunçando-o… sério, precisava tomar uma providência sobre aquilo. Não aguentou mais muito tempo sem os lábios colados no seu, então o controle que tomou sobre a nuca alheia suspendeu o rosto de Baekhyun, indo muito afoito até a boca gostosa. Pôde sentir a riso soprada do barista, que devia estar achando a sua afobação engraçada, era até compreensível considerando o quão sedento estava.  
Ficaram aos beijos lascivos por tanto tempo, puxando um ao outro e aproveitando a dinâmica indecente, que mal viram o tempo passar. Pouco a pouco, o corpo do Park perdia energia, cedendo ao cansaço do dia. Quis mais do que tudo se afundar no peitoral de Baekhyun e achar aconchego para dormir bem. Quando finalmente afastaram-se, com os lábios dormentes, trocaram um sorrisinho cúmplice. Baekhyun aparentou estar bem à vontade com aquilo à medida que Chanyeol demonstrou timidez.  
—Vou arranjar um travesseiro pra você. — A voz do barista saiu mais grave do que seus ouvidos estavam acostumados, mas permanecia terna e bem baixinha, mantendo a atmosfera íntima. Cada pequeno detalhe encantava Chanyeol.  
— Certo, valeu. — o outro suspirou, encarando o homem com um sorrisinho leve.  
— Eu posso… levantar?  
Claro, ainda estava prostrado no colo dele. Arregalou os olhos, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Que vergonha...  
— Foi mal…  
— Sem problemas, bonitão. — Ugh, esse apelido.  
Sentiu falta do colo quentinho e confortável no momento em que fez impulso para se afastar, tirando as pernas ao redor de Baekhyun para sentar no sofá como estava antes, um pouco menos largado. O álcool já havia desanuviado um pouco da corrente sanguínea, então estava mais recolhido. Acompanhou Baekhyun se afastar com a postura ainda relaxada, ainda que agora notasse como a camiseta estava amassada por se espojarem no sofá em meio aos amassos.  
— Você não vem?  
— Como?  
— Você é enorme, não vai caber nesse sofá, Chanyeol. — Ele estava cedendo a cama dele? Era tão legal.  
— Tô indo. — Nem lembrou do casaco largado no sofá, levantando rápido para acompanhar os passos do barista bonito e ficar do seu lado, seguindo-o para dentro da casa, para dentro do quarto. Sentiu-se nervoso com a possibilidade de Baekhyun tentar arrastá-lo para a cama. Estava muito empolgado, sim, mas achou que não fosse o momento ideal para se entregar a alguém.  
Ele percebeu notar a expressão ansiosa em seu rosto, porque novamente veio com a risadinha melodiosa.  
— Não vou te molestar, Chanyeol, calma. — O sorriso brincava nos lábios inchados pelo beijo. — É o meu quarto. Fique aqui, é suíte então pode tomar banho se precisar, deve ter alguma muda de roupa que caiba no armário. Pode ser? — Com os braços cruzados explicava, dando a passagem para que Chanyeol entrasse no quarto de decoração simples e escura.  
— Sim, sim. — Assentiu. — Obrigado...  
— Vou pegar uma roupa, então. Vou deixar em cima da cama e sair, pode ficar à vontade. — A gentileza e cuidado dele era tão palpável! Por que foi juntar os panos justo com um babaca traidor? Ugh.  
Passou a mão pelos cabelos que tinham perdido totalmente o formato criado mais cedo, indo até o banheiro ao ver que Baekhyun estava ocupado em abrir o armário cheio de roupas, procurando algo para emprestar. Tentou não demorar muito enquanto lavava o corpo, ansioso para encontrar Baekhyun e não ocupar mais o quarto dele. Como prometido, ao sair do banheiro, o cômodo estava vazio, com as roupas dispostas aonde ele mencionou. A blusa coube perfeitamente, mas a calça moletom ficou um pouco curta, parando antes de alcançar os tornozelos. Mesmo assim, era bom o bastante para passar a noite.  
Passou os olhos pelo quarto antes de sair, vendo que apesar da decoração simples, era bem elegante, e fazia jus ao barista encantador. Não evitou um sorrisinho leve ao sentir ainda a sensação boa nos lábios, relembrando a intensidade que despejaram um no outro a poucos instantes. Saiu do cômodo antes que pensasse em cenários pecaminosos e improváveis demais para aquela noite.  
Encontrou Baekhyun de costas, saindo do corredor, enquanto esfregava a toalha felpuda nos fios um pouco mais escuros por estarem molhados. Estava agora de pijamas, e Chanyeol supôs que ele tivesse pego a roupa enquanto entrava no banheiro, optando por tomar banho no social da casa. Ao menos não ficaria mais sozinho. Estava cansadíssimo, mas gostaria de ter mais um pouco da companhia de Baekhyun, e isso não era mais por conta do álcool — talvez no fundo nunca tivesse chegado a ser. Provavelmente serviu apenas para que tivesse coragem o bastante para naquele joguinho de sedução. Mesmo com o coração magoado profundamente por Sehun, Chanyeol se viu feliz e animado por ter a oportunidade de gastar tempo conhecendo alguém como Baekhyun.  
— Chanyeol. — O chamado cortou seus pensamentos, notando então o olhar em sua direção. Baekhyun estava observando-o, devia ter percebido quando passou a ser seguido.  
— Oi.  
Seu coração deu um pequeno pulo ao ver o sorriso bonito que suavemente cresceu no rosto do barista.  
— Vou pegar alguma coisa pra a gente comer. Tá afim de assistir tv enquanto isso?  
E foi assim que acabou novamente no sofá, enchendo a barriga faminta com nhoque aquecido no microondas e os olhos fixos no programa do Home&Health, pertinho de Baekhyun, que com seu falatório descontraído impediu que o clima ficasse tenso. Na verdade, Chanyeol se sentiu bem a vontade de forma quase inexplicável. Iria passar a noite ali, e apesar de tentar se conter, criou grandes expectativas para o dia seguinte.  
Não conseguiu agradecer a Baekhyun pela noite antes de cair no sono porque o fez antes que percebesse, buscando calor do braço do barista que encostava. Portanto, não perceber o olhar cuidadoso que observava suas feições dormindo, e nem sentir a forma que ele se aconchegou mais perto, tentando trocar mais um pouco de calor.


End file.
